The Songs of the Sayians
by Remo Con
Summary: Vegeta is lonely, surviving only on his culture's songs and memories of deceased friends. His current family cannot help, does not know to help. But perhaps Goku will, and learn something of himself along the way...shonenai
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: Now, I know this will be a shock to you all, but please, don't die on me. All right, here I go –swallows hard- I, I don't own Dragonball Z! All right, are you all alright? I know it was tough, but I think we'll be able to make it…I hope…_**

****

_Chapter 1_

_Sayian__ Songs: Lullaby_

Vegeta stood on top of Capsule Corp. looking up at the sky. It seemed lonely up there with no moon. The stars seemed to be lost, shy even, as if they were still not used to be such attention, even after all these years. They wanted the glowing orb to avert people's eyes, but because certain people were terribly bright, blowing up the moon had been the best idea they could come up with. And he didn't like it. None of them, not he, not Kakkarot, not any of the brats, not one of them had a tail. But no one took the incentive to wish back the moon, and he knew full well he couldn't do it. No, no matter how much he was "part of the group" he was still a villain. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer, right? He couldn't ask Bulma for the dragon radar, and he couldn't find the balls with out them, and he couldn't ask for someone else to do it.

"Why?" would come the suspicious question. "Are you planning something?"

Yes, he answered them silently, I'm planning to fix the mistake you made. And after that I might kill you all just to be spiteful. He rolled his eyes. If anyone else heard that- well, Kakkarot would have already been here and killed him before he blinked again.

He sighed quietly. It was cold up here, but he wouldn't go inside. Not until he was sure everyone else would be asleep.

But it wasn't just cold up here physically. Inside he was cold, even if he wouldn't admit it aloud. He missed his world, he missed his life. Hell, he had, in a way, had a better life under Frieza for a while there. He had had friends, real friends. God, he missed them.

Unthinkingly, he began to sing softly a tune he had known all his life.

_"Deixe o sopro dos ventos_

_O caro,_

_O caro,_

_E deixe a danca das folhas_

_Como__ o_ _céu__ abre_

_E derrama para for a de seu coração_

_Deixe__ o planeta cantar_

_O caro,_

_O caro,_

_Deixais__ lhe tudo seja_

_E como__ as ascensões da lua_

_O caro,_

_O caro,_

_Então__ é nossa __volta__ a jogar."_

Everyone should be asleep now. It was late enough. He could go inside now. He could go inside and not remember any longer. Sleep would bring the comforting, numbing darkness which he had grown to rely on.

Sleep…

Sleep…

"Sleep," whispered a chorus of voices. But Vegeta could not hear them, to him they were just memories.

**Song translation**:

Let the winds blow

Dear one,

Dear one,

And let the leaves dance.

As the sky opens,

And pours out its heart,

Let the planet sing,

Dear one,

Dear one,

Let it all be

And as the moon rises,

Dear one,

Dear one,

Then it is our turn to play.

**_A/N: All right, this is my first DBZ fic that I've been brave enough to post. This fic is going to be different from the rest of my fics (I'm hoping) while it will undoubtly turn into slash, and have mentions of previous slash, all the songs in this story are songs I wrote personally. But just so you all know I DID NOT make up a Sayian language, and some of you may have already recognized that. Sayian is actually Porteguse. I would gladly take the credit but for free someone may know that, call me on it, and then I would be horribly embarrassed –grins- Ah well, we can't all make up languages. I don't know if anyone liked the first song, its just a lullaby that Sayian mothers sang to their children. Next chapter may more may not be longer, the goal for this story is for a chapter, probably not longer than this, every day from Monday- Friday. So the next chapter should be coming out on Monday._**

**_And since this is the only DBZ story I have posted up so far, I would appreciate it if you would all be nice to me. I know its slow getting started, but the plot will pick up, and Goku will arrive next chapter- have no fear! Remo_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: I still don't own DBZ. Oh, darn, somebody bring out a stretcher. It appears that particular bit of information truly shocked, well, no one. Never mention. The stretcher is uncalled for. _**

****

_Chapter 2:_

_Folk Tune_

The days were too long it seemed to Vegeta. Too long…to full of people who would be better off sleeping their lives away. People who insisted they cared about him. Damn them all to hell.

And there's Kakkarot, come to spar, just like he does every day at the exact same time. What would happen, Vegeta wondered dully, if he told him that he didn't feel like sparring today. Probably he would be carted off to the emergency room where he would be poked and prodded until they came up with a fake disease to label him with.

He regretted it now, coming back to earth. He had a label here, a label he would never escape from. So he continued on under that label while his true self withered and died underneath the act.

If only they could see me now, they wouldn't know who I was. I don't know who I am.

"Hey Vegeta!" Goku chirped in his obnoxious voice. "Ready to spar."

"Yes, Kakkarot. Do even have to ask?"

"Yeah, I guess that was a stupid question," Goku said, laughing. Vegeta narrowed his eyes. It's not funny…

"Let's go then!" It would be rather funny if some day his face cracked because he smiled too much, Vegeta thought. Or maybe he's just had so much practice with it his face has become like putty.

Today's training spot looked remarkably like yesterday's spot. And the day before. And the day before. And the day before. And the truly sad part was they were all different places. The planet was a little two green for his taste, not even city, not enough civilization. How does anyone do anything here? What a horrible place to grow up.

Kakkarot was stretching. He supposed he should stretch a little two, just to play the part in character.

Soon they were both in fighting position, and Vegeta knew Kakkarot was waiting for him to initiate things. Goku couldn't- it would disturb the order of thing in the taller Sayian's mind. Very well. The sooner things start, the sooner things are over.

He didn't know why Kakkarot liked to spar with him so much. The result was always the same. He was lying at the base of another tree, battered to an extent he didn't want to think about while Kakkarot stood, looking a little tired but otherwise no worse for the wear.

"Gohan was asking about you," Goku said suddenly. "He wanted me to say hi and ask you why you haven't been around in a while. I think he means since we defeated Buu two years ago. I mean, you haven't actually come to visit us once since I got back."

"I'm busy," Vegeta offered shortly.

"Doing what?"

"Why the fuck do you care?" Vegeta asked irritably.

"'Cause you're my friend, and I'd never see you if I didn't come to spar with you. And for some reason both my sons wish you were around more," Goku looked a little troubled at that, but only a little and the expression passed quickly enough into his normal, happy but oblivious smile.

"And for some reason," Vegeta echoed quietly. "Kakkarot. We aren't friends."

"Of course we are. What are you talking about? Did I hit you too hard?"

"Hit me too hard?" Vegeta said in disbelief.

"Well yeah, you're saying some really weird things," Goku shrugged.

At least I'm not saying stupid things, Vegeta thought darkly. And for some reason my sons want you around…you imbecile…I died to avenge Gohan. That's what Piccolo told you, isn't it? Why the hell do you think I did that! I don't like you Kakkarot! I hate you! You ruined me- ruined my life! But I don't hate your sons- and quite frankly you don't deserve to have them as sons, and I sure as hell don't know what they did to deserve a bastard like you for a father. You were never there for them. I was there for them, for seven years. I was the one who was there when Goten took his first step, said his first word. I was there when Gohan became a teenager, when his voice started to change. I was the one they came to- not you Kakkarot. I know them better than you do. They were as much my sons as Trunks is. And then you came back. Damn you Kakkarot, you always ruin everything. But you were back and I figured they would want to have their real father, so I've stayed out of your way, trying to give you time to bond. But no, you're never home. You're always out training. I can't figure out what your problem is!

But he didn't say any of that. It would have been pointless.

"I'm just tired," he said instead. "Didn't sleep good last night."

"Oh, well lets stop for today then, go home and get some rest."

"Right. See you tomorrow then."

"Bye Vegeta! Hope you get some sleep!" And then the imbecile flew away.

Vegeta, on the other hand, didn't move. He closed his eyes and lay back against the tree. If he concentrated hard enough, it was like he was back on the space station, and they were all there, and they were all singing quietly to each other,

"Recolha as estrelas

Siga-os à extremidade do universo

Onde todos estão livres

Para viver

Recolha as almas

As almas que são perdidas

Assim nós podemos todo o achado

Outra vez

Recolha o espírito da vida

Aproximado à extremidade

Apenas algumas mais etapas

Junto

Recolha as estrelas

E deixe-nos junto viajar

A onde nós podemos finalmente estar

Ourselves"

But then he opened his eyes again and he was still sitting in the forest. And they were still dead.

_Song Translation:_

"Gather the stars,

Follow them to the universe's end,

Where all are free

To live.

Gather the souls,

The souls that are lost,

So we can all find each other

Again.

Gather the spirit of life

Come on to the end

Just a few more steps

Together.

Gather the stars,

And together let's travel

To where we can finally be

Ourselves."

**_Author Notes: Well, chapter two as promised. I must admit, I was really really shocked that I got any reviews. So thanks. Personally I don't think this is really well written, but perhaps when I finish it I'll go back and re-write it until I like it…who knows. But since people took the time to review, I'm going to take time to reply to your reviews. I know, I am a nice person deep, deep, deep, deep down. –laughs-_**

****

**Midnight-flame-Princess**: Thank you, althought…I must admit shocking that its attention worthy…I thought it was bit of garbage personally…

**Miako6: **Now that I can agree with.

**Queen Freaky: **Thanks. You know Japanese, personally I know a bit for French and Latin (I don't actually speak Portugues. Enter the handy dandy translator- giggles-)

**Anjanka**: Thanks. And don't worry, I will. Give me time. I'm a lazy person and thus writer by nature…It takes me time to update stories I'm actually really working on.

**Kit-kit: **Thanks. The song was my favorite part of that chapter. I don't like this one as much ,but hey…

**So thanks for all the reviews. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Next one should be up tomorrow…**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: No time for anything fancy- don't own a thing. _**

****

_Chapter 3:_

_Ballad_

It was tucked away in a little corner of the city, wanting nothing but the most dedicated to music to enter through its doors. So it remained indistinctive on the outside, carrying just enough in stock, more often than not things you couldn't get anywhere else, to make the true musicians happy. It didn't even show its name on the outside, in fact no one was entirely sure if it had a name. But it was there and that sufficed.

Vegeta stood outside its door, wondering what he was doing here. He shouldn't be. It wasn't "in character." If he was caught…he didn't know. He couldn't predict what they would do beyond have little breakdowns one after another as the word spread around the group like a virus. More likely than not he would be ostracized, left with no money in the middle of a city as far away as they could get him because even though they pretended to be excepted, they were. Not where he was concerned.

But he was so sick of this all.

"Oh fuck them," he said to himself and pushed the door open. The small bell that rang when the door opened was unique. It wasn't a simple ding, it was a small section of Greensleves, at least that was what he believed the song was called. Much as he wanted to, it was hard to learn about all the music on earth with everyone always watching.

At least the music he really wanted to listen to, the classical and the rock. He was well immersed in pop culture thanks to Bulma and the brats. He was fairly certain if they stepped through the threshold of the door they would be shot on sight. Assuming, of course, their heads didn't explode at the notion that the world didn't revolve around Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi and Hilary Duff. Which was an entirely plausible scenario.

It felt…right in the store. It had the feel of home, the right aura of that laid back, yet hard working at the same time, music had. Musicians had.

The first thing that caught his eyes was the violin. It should have been his. He was struck with an intense longing when he saw it that he hadn't felt in years, so many years. It should be his. But- it couldn't be. He couldn't hide it. If he had it he would have to play it…

But why shouldn't he at least try it out now? It wouldn't hurt anyone. No one would mind. No one could mind.

It was almost like he had never had to it down, like that violin he had had so long ago was back in his arms, as though it had only been minutes since he had last touched it. A song he had written, for them, suddenly poured out, like a rush of water dying to get down the water fall.

He wasn't as good as he used to be, there were a few mistakes, but he didn't really notice. God, he had missed this. Why? Why had he allowed himself to change? Was it really to late to go back?

"That was really good," said an admiring voice. He jumped a little, which was strange. No one had made him jump, since, well, since her.

"Thanks," he said cautiously. He didn't know her, right? No connection to her in anyway? She didn't sound particularly familiar. It must be safe to turn around.

He nearly dropped the violin.

"Kai-" he tried to say.

"Huh? Didn't catch that. My name's Aiyu by the way," she was standing behind the only checkout counter, her hand stretched out over the counter. She looked just like her, the same small frame, the same spiky black hair that stretched down her back, the same coal black eyes that seemed to be dancing…it was her. But it wasn't.

"I'm Vegeta," he said automatically, taking her hand as he stepped over closer.

"You are going to buy that, right?" she asked him. "I mean, seriously, it would be a crime against humanity if you didn't."

"Well I'm not," he said coolly. Her eyes widened.

"You're kidding? Why the hell not?"

"I can't," he said regretfully. "I'll just go put it back and go."

"No! You can't! You can't, you can't, you can't!" she howled. "You're a musician, you're meant to have that violin! You can't buy it! Why not? Do you not have any money? I'll get it for you?" He felt himself smile a little.

Smile? Wait. He didn't smile. He couldn't smile. His hand traveled up to his lips, and, and he was smiling. He didn't understand it.

God she was so much like her.

"No, that's not it. I can't bring a violin home."

"Why the hell not? Don't tell me someone in your house doesn't like your playing, 'cause if so you're seriously in the wrong place and whoever it is that doesn't needs a really good shrink. I'm sorry, but really. You're so amazing!"

"I suppose," he said. And I am in the wrong place. But I have no where to go…not that he would tell her that. No matter how familiar she looked, Aiyu was a stranger.

"Hey, how about this," she said, a light bulb going off in her brain. "What if you buy the violin, but I keep it here, and then you come back and play it any time you want."

"I, I don't have any money either," he confessed. The way things were going, he was just happy he wasn't blushing. Today had been odd, since that spar with Kakkarot. He had gone home to shower and change and then had decided to go out. He was baffling himself, scaring himself a little. He was getting a little unpredictable, like he used to be. Could he be changing back a little? Maybe?

"All right then, I'll buy it for you. On one condition." On one condition, he thought bitterly. He knew it was a little too good to be true. No one didn't anything for free.

"I want you to listen to a song I've been working on and tell me what you think." He blinked.

"Excuse me?"

"Listen to a song I wrote- tell me what you think," she said to him, a little too clearly.

"That's it?"

"Of course that's it. What did you think I was going to ask you?"

"You don't want to know," he replied jokingly. Jokingly? Who was she? No one else on earth could make him act like this. He decided that he might like her, and not just because she was a clone.

"All right. Let me get my guitar and I'll be back in a second. Don't go anywhere," she said warningly.

"Wouldn't dream of it," he said smoothly.

Why couldn't he have found her before getting all muddled up with the Z group? Or someone like her? It should have occurred to him that all humans were so difficult, so personality lacking.

She was back in but a moment.

"Okay, I haven't had time to really refine it yet, but this is what I've got:

_Listen,_

_I'm trying to speak here,_

_Yes me,_

_That shadow that's been wandering near_

_You_

_In a complicated_

_Messed up motion_

_I've decided enough_

_of__ these emotions_

_I hold_

_I can't be me_

_Because me isn't what you believe_

_So of my presence_

_I'll relieve_

_You_

_In a complicated_

_Messed up motion_

_I've decided enough_

_Of these emotions_

_I hold_

_I know I've lost all that's sane_

_I kept staying here_

_But now I speak_

_And you don't understand_

_So its time to end it_

_I've got to go_

_In a complicated_

_Messed up motion_

_I've decided enough_

_Of these emotions_

_I hold._

I know, not spectacular, but I'm working on it."

"Actually, its not that bad," Vegeta told her. "With a little more work I think you might really have something."

"Thanks," she grinned. "Now give me that violin and I'll sacrifice my paycheck for you."

He knew it now. He had to leave.

**_AN: I'm sorry, I don't have time to answer the reviews, so I'm just going to thank you all. I"ll answer them next time I swear!_**

****

**_Major thank you to:_**

**_Kit-kit_**

**_Midnight-flame-Princess_**

**_Nitara_******

**_Anjanka_******

**_For reviewing._****_ I really appreciate it and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Again, I will answer reviews in the next chapter, I just didn't have time today. Sorry! Remo_**


	4. Chapter 4

**__**

Disclaimer: Finally I'm hearing Nickelback's new song, Photograph. Life is indeed good. Oh they are so one of my favorite bands…-drools slightly- oh right, disclaimer. I don't own DBZ…but who cares. Good music. REALLY REALLY GOOD MUSIC!

Chapter 4:

Children's Song

"Pássaro, pássaro

Voar no céu

Deixe-me ser como um pássaro

E mosca assim altamente,"

sang Goten as he skipped out of the front door. It was so sunny outside today. It made him happy inside. He didn't get to go outside when it rained anymore. Ever since Goku got back his mom got so much stricter. He didn't really understand it. She was so much more fun when dad was around.

No. He had to work on that, Goku was his dad. Dad wasn't Vegeta. Wasn't. Had to remember that, 'cause mom told him that it would hurt Goku's feeling if he didn't call him dad. Now Goten didn't find it very fair that he had to call a stranger dad, but if that's what mom wanted, then that's what he would do. Try to do at least.

Trunks should be here soon. Then they could play and he wouldn't have to think about all these things that made his head spin. Trunks was lucky, though, he got to had Vegeta for a dad. It wasn't fair.

Trunks said he would meet him in the usual spot. So that's where he would go. But did he want to run there or fly? Flying, he thought, might be more fun. But running would be more of a work out (kind of).

All right then, he would run.

It reminded him of all right before the martial arts tournament two year ago when Gohan had trained him. He never saw Gohan anymore. Ever since Goku back he never saw anyone anymore. He didn't know why, everyone had always said Goku was such a great guy, but everyone was happier when he was gone. Or at least that's what it seemed to him. Maybe he didn't understand what happy was. That could be it.

But he still didn't like how things were.

He didn't like Goku either.

It wasn't a work out at all. He was there in a couple minutes. But Trunks wasn't there. Oh well, he would wait.

But it was boring here all by himself.

__

"Pássaro, pássaro

Voar no céu

Deixe-me ser como um pássaro

E mosca assim altamente"

He missed dad- Vegeta. Vegeta. He missed Vegeta. Goku never sang. From the little he saw of him it seemed like he never did anything but train and eat. Now he was borning. And he never told any stories, and he certaintly never taught him any songs. And while what he was singing might be a song for really little kids, it was catchy, and he was still a kid. So it was still okay to be singing it.

"Trunks!" Goten shouted happily as his friends landed.

"Hey Goten," Trunks said. But he wasn't facing toward him. And he sounded funny.

"Hey, Trunks, what's wrong?" Goten moved over to him. Trunks turned around. He was crying.

"My dad's l-leaving," Trunks said, desperately trying not to sob.

"Leaving?" Goten repeated, sure he had heard wrong. "He can't be leaving!"

"He- he is," Trunks sobbed.

"W-why?" Goten stammered. "W-why would he do that?"

"I don't know," Trunks screamed. "He just told mom that he was leaving this morning at breakfast and then he was gone!"

It was Goku's fault. It had to be.

He had done it. He was free. He was free- though he had no where to go.

"You didn't really think it through, did you?" said a wry little voice in his head. Shut up, Vegeta snapped at it. You're dead so you get no say in this. He could almost see him sticking his tongue out in reply.

I'll manage, he thought angrily. I'll get a job and an apartment and I will make it.

"So long as you don't go back to killing people for money," another voice whispered to him.

Stop it, he seethed. I didn't have a choice.

"We all have a choice," the voice said in a sing-song fashion.

I didn't, he argued, if I didn't I would have died.

"That was choice then. Between you and others. A good person would have picked others."

Since you're dead to, he said to her, you don't get to criticize me. Finally it was quiet again and he was alone in his head.

No one was looking strangely as he walked down the street. It was an immense improvement. Humans aren't so bad, I suppose, he reflected.

He didn't know where he was going. He had no money, no clothes other than what he was wearing, no where to stay, yet he continued to move forward, unconsciously heading somewhere. So he let his body go, wondering where he would end up.

It didn't matter. He never had to deal with them again, that stupid group.

"Especially Kakkarot," he muttered aloud.

It was the music shop. Huh. Did he go in?

Yes…

****

Song Translation:

Birdies, birdies,

Fly in the sky,

Let me be like a birdie

And fly so high."

**__**

A/N: Nickelback! Nickelback! I love them! I love this song! I can't believe I haven't been able to hear it before now…its so good. I can't believe it. Sorry, I know. Pointless and none of you care. I'm working on my random outburts.

I don't know if this chapter feels as, I dunno, depressing as the others. It doesn't to me. Simple reason is I was kinda sad when I wrote the other chapters, but today I got a new locker that actually opens so I was perversely pleased when I wrote the chatper and had a hard time keeping in Vegeta's mind set. And then as I posted this one up, like you might have noticed, I finally heard the song I'd been dying to hear for a month. But as promised, replies to your reviews (but just for the newest ones that I've received, not the ones that were pre-post chatper 3. Not to say reviews from chapter two will not be answered, but only the ones that have come in recently, because I'm lazy, I'm sorry to say. And lacking time. So here are the replies:

Quaxo: Thank you…sappy? -shudders- oh I hope not…if it ever becomes so tell me and I'll fix it…

****

Kit-kit: hehe…but I think its kinda cute? I can just see him playing it in a little music shop in his own little world…and thanks for reviewing like every chapter. Appreciate it.

****

Whooooo: Really? -surprised- it flows? I'm eloquent? Really? Thanks. I mean it. And I hope you enjoyed the next couple chatpers.

****

Anjanka: -smiles- I know, a violin just suits him. (although I have toyed with idea for another plot line that in the past he was in a bad, either the lead singer and/or guitar player…might do that later) and thanks for reviewing every chapter- it means a lot to me.

****

Anyway, tonight it was a late post because I didn't have time to do it right after school. I apologize. Tomorrow I'll try harder to get it up on time. Hope you all enjoyed it, and next time more Vegeta. I just wanted to explore Goten today for some reason. I might actually make him a bigger character…I don't know…maybe I'll do a bit of Trunks sometime…and of course, Goku. Remo


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer: I don't own it. DBZ is. Unless you though I meant the English language and that works too, because I don't own that either. Or Portuguese. And I don't own the internet. But lets now only focuse on the fact I don't own the internet. It makes my self confidence a wee bit higher._**

_Chapter 5:_

_Rock_

Oh why the hell not. It's not like he had anywhere to go. Besides, that girl, Aiyu would be expecting him to come back. The door dinged happily at him with its odd little ring, but it was soon overcome back a blast of rock music blasting from inside the store. And it didn't sound like it was coming from a radio.

_"The sweetest sound that I have hear_

_was__ a dove chirping to the air_

_and__ then the sunset_

_took__ my breath_

_and__ I dared not move or speak_

_for__ then I saw the last moon rise_

_the__ last moon rise of earth._

_Where have all my sunsets gone?_

_Why are the stars lost?_

_Have I lost my mind?_

_Have I lost your trust?_

_The sun it burs so carelessly_

_Not a friend to boy or girl_

_It lords up above, sneering (sneering)_

_Down at the ants (we ants)_

_And the stars are so distant_

_Like a fairy tale I heard as a child_

_Earth it seems has abandoned me and_

_Where have all my sunsets gone?_

_Why won't the moon rise?_

_Did I miss something important?_

_Did we just say good bye?_

_I know that I sound strange_

_My words just don't apply_

_To the situation_

_That I've created_

_But I'm just so tongue-tied_

_So confused_

_What did I do?_

_Where did all my sunsets go?_

_Why can I see the sky?_

_Why have you left me here?_

_When was it that you died?"_

_He walked in cautiously. Perhaps he was intruding on something. Something illegal? He almost laughed at that. Illegal music in a music store. Yes, that made a lot of sense._

_He hadn't realized how tiny the store was when he had come in yesterday. But he supposed it made sense. Yesterday there had only been two people here…and yesterday he hadn't exactly been in a place to be thinking. At all. Much less about the size of a room. The only reason he was commenting on it now was that it seemed really cramped with five other people in there. Aiyu, obviously (he was fairly certain she had been the one singing) and four others who…who_

_"No fucking way," he said louder than he intended. With Aiyu it was coincidence. Everyone in the universe had a doppelganger right? But all of them, looking exactly like they had before- well before- in the same room. It was too big a coincidence._

_Wasn't it?_

_"Hey! It's you!" Aiyu said, smiling at him. "Did you hear us? What did you think?"_

_"The drums sucked didn't they," he said. It was him. The other voice that haunted him as much as she did, more than the others. He had the same pony tail, the same bleach blonde hair, the same dark green eyes. It sounded so much like him too. Not like Aiyu who sounded drastically different. He sounded, similar. And it wasn't possible._

_"No, it was the guitars, am I right Sakura?" the other man said, the one with spiky black hair. And it was him too…_

_"Yep, the drums were excellent. We guitars sucked," the second girl agreed emphatically. Same short black hair, dark blue eyes-_

_"Well I'm only back up vocals in this song," the auburn hair girl groused. She was tall, only the second man was taller. Of course the other three were short. "So what are you lot complaining about? I'm not even really needed in this piece!"_

_"What the hell is going on?" Vegeta asked to no one in particular._

_"Oh right," Aiyu said. "This is my band- said whiny drummer is B, the two sucky guitarist are Caillin and, as you heard, Sakura. And Miss Back Up Singer, also our resident violinist and pianist, is Tayla. Mind you, her violin playing is now where near on par with yours."_

_"I'm more a cellist," Tayla said, shrugging._

_"If you say so," Caillin said, smirking._

_"I am," she said, glaring at him._

_"Let's try not to kill each other, children," B said, rolling his eyes. "We won't make it big if we're dead."_

_"Fine. He just had to apologize to me."_

_"No, why should I do that?"_

_"Because I told you to."_

_It was like being back. If he closed his eyes he wouldn't even know that he was still on earth._

_"So what are you doing here anyway?" Aiyu asked him. He was jolted back to reality for a moment._

_"Oh. I, well, I guess I'm looking for a job," he said without really thinking. "Not to mention a place to stay. They just don't tell you to have these things ready when you decide to leave our house."_

_"You left?" Aiyu said, sounding utterly delighted for some reason. "Good for you."_

_"You need a place to say?" B asked. "Well then you can stay with me."_

_"You don't even know me and you're offering me a place to stay," Vegeta pointed out. At least you shouldn't know me, unless you really are…_

_"Hey, Aiyu seems to like you, I've got an extra room," B shrugged. "I don't see the problem."_

_"You have to work here!" Aiyu said, jumping up and down excitedly. "I'm the only one on staff right now. We young folk must band together." Young folk?_

_"How old do you think I am?" Vegeta asked curiously. Thinks were definitely…disturbing…the kind of thing that would put another twenty years of therapy on his tab…but still, he had to know…young folk?_

_"You're our age, right? Twenty-two?" Twenty-two? That was how old…no way. Something very wrong was going on._

_But he couldn't ask. If he did, everything might fall apart again._

_He couldn't handle that._

_He couldn't._

_"Yeah, I am. I always though I looked older though. There you go ruining my self image." What was he doing? Lying about his age? Sounding jokingly again? What was it when he was in here._

_Or was it when he was around her? Maybe now around them?_

_"And it would be great if I could stay with you until I can get my place," he said to B._

_"Sure, I can take you to see the place right now if you want. I think we're done here?" B looked at Aiyu._

_"Yeah, and since we're all coming with you it doesn't matter."_

_"Closing up shop already? You open, what, two hours?" Sakura said sniggering. "Hey, it almost my store. I can do whatever I want."_

_"Almost," Tayla pointed out. "Is not the same as owning it."_

_"And your point it?"_

_Vegeta had really missed this. Not one of them could carry on a conversation like this. No one had around him for a very long time._

**_A/N: And here is a new chapter, only Vegeta and some OCs who have been floating around in my head for a very, very long time. You have no idea how long. Of course its mostly cause three of them are based off character in an original story I'm writing and intend to get published some day (if I ever finish it) but that's not the point. _**

**_I don't know if I liked Vegeta in this chapter. Next chapter I think I'm definitely going to have to have some Goku/Vegeta randomly meet up on the street. Or actually, no, that would be chapter six. Next chapter I think though what I will have more Goten. And definitely some Gohan. I wanna get around to him. Who knows? Trunks might even say "Hi". Yes he had a large part in this fic…well, maybe later. Maybe not. _**

**_Anyway, as always thank you all for taking the time to review this story, since there are certainly much better stories out there in the world. So all the more thanks to you guys for taking the time._**

**ZacktheSayajin:** Well, I e-mailed you…hope you got it…oh, and I don't know if I'll be fixing the first song…but I would like all subsequent ones to be write…lets just say the first song was pure Sayian…yes, I am a slacker…it's a flaw…I learned to deal with it….

**Kit-kit: **Thanks

**Anjanka:** You know, when I was first watching the Buu saga I always wondered who Goten had as a father type figure in his life. I mean, Goku was dead before he was born? I just couldn't believe that Gohan was the only older male in his life, and Goten was such good friends with trunks, I just felt it made sense. Glad someone liked it. And about Gohan? Well I'll get to that (at least I'll try) next chapter. I hope Goten and Vegeta continue to have a good relationship too (and sine I'm the author, there's a very good chance of that happening –grins slightly-) Guitar girl- Aiyu. Romantic interest? Welllll….you'll have to wait and find out. Maybe it's her, maybe its someone else. But trust me there is one. But it is not Bulma (obviously) so the world is okay. But Aiyu will definitely be a main character type thing.

**_So, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It's certaintly not my favorite (chp. 2 is my fav) but I kinda like the song from this one. Dunno why. Oh well. Remo_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer: All right, that's it. I give up. If you lot don't understand by now that I don't own DBZ, quite frankly there's nothing I or anyone else can do to help you. _**

****

_Chapter 6:_

_Accapella_

Gohan didn't like the city. Quite frankly he didn't like college. It was just his luck that the two went hand in hand, much like peanut butter than jelly do if peanut butter and jelly were out to destroy lives.

"Gohan! Gohan! Wait up!" he had to bite his tongue to stifle a groan. It was Videl. Again. He couldn't remember the last time he had had a free moment between her and his mother. As far he could tell they were planning a wedding without him. He was beginning to think one day he would be informed he had to put on this suit, go stand up by that altar, say I do, and smile.

Then he saw an ally. He shouldn't, really.

He shouldn't.

It would be wrong.

To hell with wrong, he ducked into the alley and sped away as fast as he could.

He could hear his mother screaming in his head, "Go back there! How dare you run away from you future wife!" Then his dad saying, "I thought you liked Videl." Then Goku would scratch his head and stand there dumbly while his mother took the opportunity to rant and rave a little more.

"What are you running from?" a voice said from behind him. There stood a petite girl with shoulder length black streaked blond hair. "Or is it someone you're running from?"

"Ah," Gohan said, feeling actutly embarrassed. "It was no one."

"Ah, no one, I run away from that person a lot too," she said, winking. He stared at her, at a loss.

"Who are you?" he managed to say to this forward creature.

"Oh, sorry, the name's Vegeta."

"Excuse me?" he must have heard wrong.

"Vegeta, my name is Vegeta," she said slowly. "It's a family name, goes to the first born whether it's a boy or girl. A little strange I know, but hey, call me Vara."

"Where do you get Vara from Vegeta?"

"No where, but its what my dad called me before he died so it just stuck," she held out her hand. He accepted it and shook.

"I'm Gohan," he said, finding speech a little easier. If her father was dead, then she wasn't related to Vegeta. So that was okay then.

"Wanna grab a coffee with me? I was just on my way to this little café around the corner if your interested," she offered.

"I have to get home-" wait. He was twenty. Why did he have to go anywhere? "I'd love to get coffee."

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"He's gone?" Goku said in shock. That didn't make sense. Vegeta was always here to spar with him. He wouldn't go anywhere. He was supposed to be here. "Where did he go?"

"He didn't go anywhere," Bulma said angrily. "He left. He's not coming back. He abandoned me and Trunks, and as soon as I can get a hold of papers we'll be divorced as well."

"Divorced?" Goku repeated, the word feeling heavy on his tongue. He didn't like it.

"Yes, divorced. I hope he's happy," Bulma said savagely. "Actually, I hope he dead on the side of some road somewhere."

"Bulma," Goku said sharply, starting to feel his temper rise. "Don't say things like that. Vegeta wouldn't just leave without a cause. You must have done something."

"Excuse me?" Bulma shrieked in outrage. "I did nothing! No, I take that back- I did everything! He's the lousy one who did nothing but train! He never cared about me! He never cared about Trunks either!"

"That's not true- he loved Trunks!"

"Well he's got a sucky way of showing it!"

"What did you do?" Goku asked again.

"Get out!" Bulma said, looking on the verge of attempting to hit him. "Get out if you're going to take his side! You were supposed to be my friend, but since you clearly care about him more- get out! I don't want to see you here ever again!"

"Fine. I'm going to go find Vegeta. You stay here and be the bitch you are," Goku said coldly, taking off abruptly.

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Well this is it," B said, looking vaguely proud of the mess that Vegeta could only assume was the apartment he was going to be living in. He stifled a snort. It reminded him of his quarters back on the space station with him…

"Nice," Vegeta said, miraculously keeping his voice level.

"It's a pig sty," Aiyu said, wrinkling her nose. "If you ever become overwhelmed with the disgusting, me and Sakura are across the hall and Tayla and Caillin are upstairs, but I wouldn't recommend ever visiting them up there." The two mentioned smirked.

"So what do you think?" B asked.

"I think it'll do," Vegeta answered. And he did. He could do this. And he wouldn't let things go so wrong this time. No, this time things would be different. He would make sure of that…

"_Come to me (so you can sleep)_

_Come to me (so I can breathe)_

_Just come to me_

_Stumble into a trap (so I can save you)_

_Trip and fall (so I can pick you up)_

_But only when I'm near_

_I am your savior_

_So you'll never know_

_The fear or pain I felt_

_Going through the years_

_Make a wish (I'll make it come true)_

_Blow out candles (on the cake I made you)_

_Together- celebrate_

_Miss a word (I'll say it again)_

_Don't see a thing (I'll describe it to you)_

_So I can guide you_

_I am your savior_

_So you'll never know_

_The fear or pain I felt _

_Going through the years_

_I've spent time _

_Sitting in a cell_

_I've spent time_

_By a burning building_

_I've spent time_

_Watching cars drive by_

_I've spent time _

_But you won't have too because_

_I am your savior_

_So you'll never know_

_The fear or pain I felt_

_Going through the years,_"

Kairyu sang quietly.

"This'll be fun," she said once she finished.

"Yeah," Vegeta agreed. "Fun."

**_A/N: All right. Not a lot of Vegeta. And I didn't update last Friday. I was bad. Very bad. Oh well. I think it was because I was crushed that no one reviewed my Charmed story Blood Lined Clouds 'cept one person. I made me very said indeed. So hence, no chapter, and minimal Vegeta this chapter. In fact, minimal wording this chapter. And not what I hoped to get across with Gohan, so you'll see him next chapter whether you like him or no. So there. Muahahahhaahahahahaha_**

****

****

**CHAPTER 4 (and two and one):**

**Quaxo**I had a line, it just didn't show up –scowls- I hate it when it does that to me…Goten with split personalities, possibilities- kidding. Thanks, its nice to hear (or a least pretend) that my story had a little depth. And your right about the Sayians, all fight, all the time. They wouldn't have lasted at all. Although I suppose it can be argued fighting in the end did lead them to their death, so perhaps it really was all they had…but I don't think so. We never saw really saw how things were among (not to sound condescending or anything) but among the higher class sayians, all we ever saw as third class soldiers and a couple working under Freiza with no home planet- and we didn't even see what they did all those years except kill people, and they must have done something else…I'm rambling now, I apologize. You probably don't care. So thanks for your review, and I hope I didn't bore you with this reply

**Nitara**Thanks, and believe me this fast updating is a new thing for me. Its shocking.

**Vicki: **Thanks. No other words here either. Now for your other review: Yes, Vegeta is lonely. That's the point. So it will get better (eventually) and this is no exactly a Bulma fan fic (though I do like her)

**CHAPTER 5:**

**DixieBlonde**Glad to hear you love it, here's the next chapter, hope you love it too.

**Anjanka**: -grinning- Why do they look like his friends from the past? Hmmmm –cackles madly- I update almost every day after school. I just got lazy last Friday. Now I've over it.

**Kit-kite: **Thanks. And no more Goten…for now…eventually he'll show up again…it can't be helped…I'll try to stay away from his POV though…

**Viper-Vegeta: **Thanks, I plan to, hope you liked this one!

**_So I hope everyone liked this chapter. I will see you all tomorrow._**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Disclaimer: I have a picture in my head. It says…it says…it say…I don't own DBZ. Huh, what a lousy picture._**

****

_Sayain__ Song 7:_

_Always Humming_

It was so empty. And he was so cold, so very cold. Goku felt the tears pooling in his eyes yet he could do noting to stop them from pouring out like small rivers onto his face. It didn't make sense. He couldn't find Vegeta. He had looked so hard- he couldn't sense him anywhere. Why? Why couldn't he?

But even more confusing was why he cared so much. Why was he so torn up inside because he couldn't see Vegeta today…why?

Then it happened. It was one more thing Goku couldn't explain- but suddenly this irrepressible anger took hold of him and where he had once stood numbly in the middle of the floor, he screamed. He screamed and he began to rampage, grabbing hold of everything he could, tearing things down, smashing things onto the floor, against the wall.

If he could just ruin things enough, if he could just make the pain seem more real, if he could just…

An hour later Chi Chi came home to find him sitting in the middle of the kitchen floor, sitting in a pool of his own blood as he looked blankly down at his wrists, the crimson liquid dripping out of them.

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

B snored, but then Vegeta had half expected it. He wondered what higher power had decided to take the time to fuck with his life so precisely, but for once he didn't care. And then it hit him- it didn't seem so much as fucking with it anymore, but it almost seemed as though this higher power that had hunted him all his life was helping him. It was a truly shocking concept, but that's what it seemed like. A second chance. That's what he had always prayed for, wasn't it? And it was here.

He didn't share a room with be, but their rooms shared a wall, a very flimsy wall. As of right now, his room had nothing but a bed in it, but that would change soon enough if his new groups of friends had anything to say about it. B had a very distinctive snore. In, wheeze, rumble out, in, wheeze, rumble out.

He smiled slightly to himself. The darkness wasn't so lonely anymore. He could grow to like it again. Perhaps he could even grow to like himself again. If he took enough time he could forget…and he could truly move on.

But nagging in the back of his mind were three not so foggy figures. Trunks, Goten, and Gohan. He had abandoned them. He had abandoned his sons. After he had swore to never do what his parents had done to him. And he wasn't even dead. He had no excuse.

No matter how much he hated the rest of that lot, he couldn't believe he had just walked out on the boys. They were the only part of his life that he had enjoyed, that he had loved. And he had left them.

Trunks…Trunks had been crying when he left. Hadn't he? He could faintly hear the sounds of a person trying to hold back tears as he replayed the scene in which he told Bulma he was leaving. Trunks had been there. He had seen.

God, he hadn't even said goodbye.

And Trunks would tell Goten, and then Gohan would find out. Then he would be no better a man then when he had come to earth for the first time.

He struggled to push those thoughts away. Later, he would think about them later. For now he wanted to pretend that part of his life hadn't happened at all. Just for one night, pretend.

But someone kept popping up in his mind. It wasn't Trunks. It wasn't Goten or Gohan. No, it was the one person who truly made him want to rip his own head off if it would give him half a minute of relief.

Damn that Kakkarot for never leaving him alone!

Aiyu had been half humming, half singing a song to herself as she had left to go to her apartment with Sakura. How had it gone?

_"Always in my mind_

_Hm__, hm,_

_A thought that won't stop thinking_

_A picture that won't stop playing_

_A tune I can't stop humming_

_Hm__, hm_

_And I'd cut off my own head _

_If I thought it'd stop_

_But it's my own little insanity_

_And nothing will make it go away_

_Hm__, hm_

_Have you ever had a friend_

_That lived only in your head_

_Cause in reality_

_He wasn't what he said_

_Hm__, hm_

_It's my head that's hurting_

_In that round about not my fault_

_Sort of way_

_All those thoughts screaming_

_Hm__, hm_

_Over, and over, and over_

_Like my dead gerbil on its eternal wheel_

_Bad taste perhaps_

_But better than my eternal godlfish_

_In the everlasting toilet_

_Hm__, hm,_

_See what it makes me say_

_This damn thought that should disappear_

_I think what keeps it sticking_

_Is that fact that it's you and_

_Hm__, hm_

_I can't seem to find you here_

_Just in my head_

_Which by the way you shouldn't be_

_Cause since I'm the one who left_

_Just, dammit, leave me be!"_

It was really eerie how close that song was to how he was feeling. Kakkarot was that thought. That damn thought.

Fuck you Kakkarot! Get the hell out of my head! Vegeta mentally screamed.

So it was back to square one then. Sleep, it seemed, would continue to elude him.

**_A/N: I know, bad, bad author._****_ I'm sorry, I just got swamped with homework last week and had a few issues that I might have created myself. I know, you're a bitch right? Occasionally. I am trying to work out my problems….so I hope you all don't mind having to be a tad patient with me. I should have another update tomorrow and every day this week, but I now realize that this might be impossible, so at the very least know there will be an update at least once a week, all right? I'll try to make it more. Honest._**

****

**Replies:**

**Quaxo**Really? I've been here for a couple years but HP was already way under way when I arrived. Glad to hear, nothing worse than boredom, except, perhaps, annoyingnexx which apparently I dole out by the bale full… I don't know about you, but I never really find any really good Gohan fanfiction. Or Vegeta fanfiction (and this is exactly the kind of fic I'd stay away from because after over reading DBZ I find I can't stand reading OOC Vegeta, which makes me a hyporcrite with this story…pathetic, yes) for that matter. I'm glad to hear you're enjoying my fanfic though and hope this wait wasn't too bad.

**Opium: -**grins- thanks. You read my Charmed fic? Thanks. Now review it please –laughs at self because she had no other defense mechanism for pathetic tendencies-

**Kit-kit: **Goku's got a few issues, I think. Personally I'm going for the whole "he can and will have psychotic breakdowns" angle as of now…

**Anjanka**Weird? Perhaps. And right, now use. But I like it when people guess. Its really not so hard, but perhaps the details are since I haven't really given anything concrete yet…I rather like Goku. Especially in the Buu saga, the last few episodes were just one cry for him and Vegeta to get together after another. Or at least that's what I thought, so it was like Goku vs. Bulma- fun!

**_Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. See you all next time! Remo_**


End file.
